


The Crow's Nest

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Blood and Injury, F/F, Fluff, No Smut, Pirates, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request: Can I request a short Korrasami pirates AU?So I tend to see Pirate AU’s that have Korra as the pirate and Asami as a noble woman. So I tried to change it up and made them both pirates!





	The Crow's Nest

“Are you sure about this?” Asami asks Korra.

“Yes, positive.” Korra doesn’t slow down as she continues to climb up towards the crow’s nest.

“Our parents said we shouldn’t climb up here though,” Asami reminds, although she keeps climbing.

“They tell us not to do a lot of things. But we’ve done them anyway.”

Asami holds in her laughter, knowing that they need to be quiet. Korra and her had grown up on this ship. Somehow in the same year Yasuko and Hiroshi had their first child, Tonraq and Senna had their first. It was as if their fates were sealed the moment they were born because they’d be inseparable from there on out.

Asami was the thinker, the one to come up with crazy ideas and tell Korra. But she’d never actually do them, not until Korra put them into action. She'd always pull her along after hearing Asami’s idea. It’d happened more times they could imagine. Like the time they used real cutlasses to train rather than the wooden ones when they were six, causing Korra to get her first true scar as a pirate. A cut right across her left cheek. Or when they were seven and they snuck off the ship when it had docked on an island because Asami wanted to see if she could find a flying lemur. Which resulted in them almost being left behind. Or now, at the age of nine, climbing up the ratlines. Once again doing something their parents had told them not to. And because they weren’t supposed to be doing it, they decided to sneak out of their cabins before the sun had risen.

“Plus we’re pirates,” Korra laughs. “What pirate listens when someone tells them no?”

“Not you, obviously,” Asami teases.

Korra finally made it to the top. Once she climbs into the crow’s nest, she turns to Asami. Korra holds out her hand and helps tug her best friend up the rest of the way. Korra beams at her as she stands tall and holds up her arms in celebration.

“Why did we wait so long to do this?” Korra asks as she rests her arms on the ledge.

“I don’t know. It wasn’t even bad climbing up here.” Asami stands next to Korra and mimics her pose.

They stand in silence as the sun rose over the horizon. It was always breathtaking, but from up here it was even more so. Asami leans over, resting her head on Korra’s shoulder. Korra smiles to herself and rests her head atop Asami’s.

Even after they were reprimanded for once again going against their parents’ wishes, it was worth it. It was worth it to watch the sun rise with their best friend beside them. Plus it showed to their parents that they were capable and shouldn’t have restrictions put on them. Soon enough they both grew older and were allowed to do whatever they pleased. And that’s how they got themselves in this predicament, at age nineteen.

“Sir, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Korra tries to say with conviction.

“I know you took the scroll, girl.”

“She didn’t, sir,” Asami interjects because it’s true that Korra didn’t take the scroll… she did.

The tall man was having none of it though. He pulls out his dagger and stands in an aggressive stance. Neither of them really react though. They just glance at one another, each with one raised brow.

“I suggest you put that away,” Korra says confidently.

He doesn’t listen though. He lunges at Korra, who easily sidesteps and evades him. Her hearty laugh fills the streets as the man tries to steady himself.

“It’s like you have two left feet,” Korra taunts.

This time the man just swivels and lifts his arm, throwing the dagger. This time it’s Asami’s turn to step in. As Korra ducks, Asami pulls her cutlass from its sheath in one smooth motion. She deflects the dagger, causing it to clatter against the ground. Asami takes a step forward, her cutlass pointed at the man.

“I think you should leave before you embarrass yourself further.”

The man grits his teeth, but eventually leaves to go back to his stall, his shoulders hunched.

“You took it? Didn’t you?” Korra asks Asami as she picks up her new dagger.

“I wasn’t going to pay ten gold pieces for it.”

Korra laughs hard and throws her arm over Asami’s shoulders.

“I would expect nothing less from you.” She leans in and places a gentle kiss to Asami’s cheek.

Asami knows she’s blushing, but she’s sure that Korra doesn’t even notice. Her best friend is truly oblivious to her feelings for her. Which is the best and worst for Asami. At least it was the worst until one extremely tense and eventful night when they were both twenty four.

“DUCK!” Tonraq shouts as another cannonball screams past them in the air.

Asami’s crouching next to Korra. They’re both reloading their musketoons. Korra’s muttering swears under her breath as the ship shakes from another cannonball impacting the side of the ship. Luckily their ship was bigger and had a better crew because for each cannonball that was fired at them, they sent three more.

Asami was first to load and quickly popped up, firing a shot at the first pirate she spots. It’s a direct hit and the man clutches his chest and then falls over the side. Asami is hyper aware of the splash even over everything else.

Korra’s up next, but she doesn’t get her shot off.

“Fuckers!” she growls as she clutches her shoulder.

“Bastards,” Asami mutters as she pops up to hit another pirate as he tries to swing over to board their ship. “Korra you okay?” she asks when she crouches again and starts reloading once more.

“Fine, just a graze,” Korra groans.

Asami glances over and she frowns. “Grazes don’t bleed that much.” She pops up and fires again, swearing when she misses. “These are the worst fights. I just want to run in and cut through them with my cutlass.”

“Well if they’re able to board, they won’t be getting far.” Korra bends down and picks up her axe. She quickly takes a peek over the edge and stands at full height. She laughs hard. “Bastards are flustered. Half our crew’s already over there.”

Asami peeks over and joins Korra in laughing. She also stands and watches as their parents and the rest of the crew overwhelm their enemies.

“Nothing like facing the crew of the Avatar, right?”

Asami smiles at Korra. “Well I’m ready to join them.” Asami doesn’t wait for Korra, she’s already off sprinting across the deck and then a plank to get to the other ship. She can hear Korra’s battle cry as they join the scuffle.

Asami’s precise, smooth fighting with her cutlass contrasts Korra’s fighting in every way. Korra’s movements are large and wild. They’re aggressive and in all honesty, reckless. Whenever she sparred with Asami she’d always lose, but against other pirates she was known to take down more men than most of the other crew members. The only other to give her a good fight in the kill counts was her own father.

Asami took in her surroundings and takes a step back. She glances of her shoulder to make eye contact with Korra, who nods when their eyes meet. Asami sheaths her cutlass. She then starts sprinting over to her and draws both her flintlock from their holsters. Korra bends down and hoists Asami up into the air so that she can get a clear look. She fires off two clean shots, one hitting the person Hiroshi is fighting. He nods his head at his daughter and continues on.

When Asami’s feet land back on the bought, she draws her cutlass and backs up, her back connecting with Korra’s.

“Having fun?” Korra asks as she blocks someone’s sword with the handle of her axe. The man tries to push her arms down, but Korra holds strong.

“A blast,” Asami laughs as she parries an attack and then throws a strong punch, connecting with the man’s jaw. “How’s your shoulder?”

“Bleeding,” Korra says matter of factly.

“So funny,” Asami deadpans as she slices through someone’s thigh.

Korra and her push off one another and are about to take on more enemies, but stop when they look up to see Tonraq holding a gun to the head of the opposing captain.

“Drop ‘em,” his booming voice shouts.

Weapons clatter to the ground as the enemies drop them and then fall to their knees. They’ve lost this battle. Meaning that they’ve lost their ship and all of their goods that they have in their hold.

It doesn’t take long for the enemy crew to be loaded up on the dinghies and left to drift in the middle of the sea. While this is all occurring, Asami brings Korra into her quarters to take a look at her wound.

“We’re going to have to get that out.”

Asami walks over to her desk and starts pulling out supplies. She dumps alcohol onto a blade and then burns it off over the heat of a lamp. She holds up a piece of leather for Korra to put in her mouth.

“Bite on this,” she instructs.

“This is gunna be a bitch.” She then puts the leather in her mouth.

Asami nods. “It will be.” Asami doesn’t even warn Korra before she digs the tip of the knife into her shoulder.

Korra bites down hard on the leather and groans in pain. She can feel tears stinging her the corner of her eyes and she wants to pull away, but knows that it will just make Asami’s job harder if she does.

Asami’s able to ease the bullet out and it clatters to the floor. Asami also finds a small piece of cloth from Korra’s shirt.

“Fuck,” Korra groans, her head light.

Asami pours rose oil over the wound and then grabs the cloth to wrap Korra’s shoulder. She wraps it around her bare torso a couple of times to keep it in place and finally tucks the end of it to hold it tight.

“That should do it,” Asami says. She watches as Korra struggles to put her shirt back on and reaches out instinctively. “Let me help.” Asami eases Korra’s injured arm in first and then gets the shirt over her head. Korra takes care of the rest, slipping in her other arm.

“Thank you.” Korra puts her hand over the wound on her shoulder and just stares intently at Asami.

“Of course.” Asami cups Korra’s cheek, the one with the scar and smiles warmly. “I’d do anything for you,” she says softly. It’d be a lie if she said she wasn’t scared when Korra had first been hit. If it had been worse, Asami wouldn't have known what to do. She couldn’t imagine her life without Korra.

Korra closes her eyes and leans into Asami’s hand. When she opened her eyes, Asami was a little bit closer than she had been. Korra smirks at that and before she can let herself second guess her actions, she surges forward. She kisses her hard, obviously catching Asami off guard because the other woman stumbles and is just able to catch herself on the table in her room.

“I, I’m sorry,” Korra quickly gets out.

“Oh, no.” Asami composes herself and stands right in front of Korra, tucking herself in between Korra’s legs. “No. Don’t apologize for that.” She takes Korra’s face in her hands and leans down, bringing their lips together once more. This time gentle, more precise.

They both sigh into the kiss, but it doesn’t last long before Asami pulls back. Her thumbs smooth over the dark skin under her fingers. “I love you,” she finally confesses. “I have for as long as I can remember.”

A wide smile spreads over Korra’s face and she leans up to kiss Asami one more time. “I love you too,” she returns. “So much.” Suddenly Korra stands and takes Asami’s hand in her own. She tugs her out of the cabin and towards the center ratline.

“What are you doing?”

“Just follow me.” Korra hops up and starts climbing, ignoring the pain in her shoulder.

“Korra! You’re going to make it worse,” Asami worries.

“It’ll be fine.”

Asami rolls her eyes, but like always she follows her. And just like when they were nine years old, Korra offers her hand and helps her up into the crow’s nest. Asami smiles instantly when she sees the sun setting. That’s why Korra had brought her up here.

“Such a romantic,” Asami sighs when Korra snakes her arms around her waist.

Korra laughs and tugs Asami close so that their bodies are flush.

“Only for you,” she whispers before kissing her. Something they’d do many more times from this moment on.


End file.
